Usuario discusión:Pachirisu70
hola a todos si quieren dejar un mensaje dejenlo y ya leftp.d. si es eres un administrador dejen sus quejas tambien Hola Bueno, mi nombre es Laura y soy administradora de PE, espero que te lo pases muy bien aquí y que escribas mucho, y por favor, léete las Reglas. Mira, venía a llamarte la atención porque los archivos que has subido a tu usuario tienen nombres erróneos, así que la próxima vez asegúrate de nombrarlos bien ¿vale? Si tienes alguna duda, solo pregúntame x3 [[Usuario:Lau-Cynda~|'Lau Sparkle']]~[[Usuario Discusión:Lau-Cynda~|'Hellos Pewdie. I am Stephano ']] 18:49 28 sep 2012 (UTC) A ver... Lo primero que haré será intentar no cabrearme contigo. Mira, ¿no te dijo Lau que no subieras caras con nombres erróneos? En primer lugar, ya se subieron las buenas, con lo que no hace falta subirlas otra vez y encima mal. Un ejemplo de lo que te digo es éste: tú has subido una cara MM que ya existe (Archivo:Kirlia Shiny.png), cuando la que ya existe es ésta (Archivo:Cara de Kirlia brillante.png). Lo segundo: mejora tu ortografía. Eso es importante, y lo resalto porque cuando escribas algo (sea una novela, mensaje, sea lo que sea), la gente va a fijarse en eso, y además; en tu vida diaria (y en lengua) mejorarás mucho. Tenlo en cuenta. Hale, fin del discurso~ Y como vuelvas a subir caras con nombres erróneos sabiendo que Lau te lo advirtió, no sé qué haremos contigo... I'm a diclonius·And I'll kill you :3~ 09:01 7 oct 2012 (UTC) hola hola soy nueva asi si alguien quiere ser mi amigo me envia un mensaje o lo pone aqui thumb|left ewe Hola Te tengo que pedir unas cuantas cositas, para hacer de tu estancia en PE un poco más agradable tanto para ti como para los demás. No te sientas ofendida ni atacada por este mensaje-bastantes líos he tenido yo ya...- 1.Escribe bien, separando las palabras, y usando comas y puntos donde haga falta. Por ejemplo, "ala penitensiaria" está muy mal escrito. ewe Y si quieres que la gente te lea y hacer amigos, mejor que escribas con buena ortografía. Lo que nos lleva a la segunda petición... 2.Escribe bien los nombres de los pokémon. No es swamper, es swampert. Hay que escribir bien eso también, porque luego hay que renombrar y es un coñazo. 3.Pon las imágenes de las caras MM y los sprites de entrenadores en modo "tamaño completo". Si no, sale muy raro, y puede deformar la novela. 4.Y esto es importante: NO SUBAS IMÁGENES QUE YA EXISTEN. Las caras de Blaziken y Swampert existen, solo hay que buscarlas en las imágenes de la wiki. Ah, y aunque no existieran, tendrías que subir las imágenes con su nombre adecuado. El artwork de Ruby/Bruno que has subido está mal nombrado, y eso no puede ser. Bueno, eso es todo. Si repites alguna de estas cosas que te he indicado que no se hacen, informaré a los administradores. Sayonara. Archivo:Black_Rock_Shooter_icon.gif ★Watashi wa...★★Burakku Suta!★ Archivo:Lin_icon.gif'' 15:35 10 oct 2012 (UTC)'' ??? Pincha Aquí Hola eweU Soy Carolina, administradora de la wiki. Vengo a pedirte por favor, que dejes de subir sprites mal hechos a PE. Además, también se te agradecería que intentases mejorar tu caligrafía...Ver cosas como "rebista" o "soi" no es muy agradable .w.UU Aunque no te enfades, yo al principio también tenía faltas de ortografía, pero mejorar es de sabios .3. Bueno, espero no tener que advertirte otra vez. Adiós. ♪Sunohara Youhei Archivo:Sunohara.gif ¡Y una tapa de inodoro!♪ Hola Hola Pachirisu :dum: Te hare el sprite pero debes darme detalles como hizo en mi discusion Fay. Fan de aura y maya (discusión) 11:50 2 nov 2012 (UTC) Sobre el sprite... Pachirisu el problema es que borraste el sprite de PE y no lo puedo ver. Deberas subirlo de nuevo y cuando yo lo termine de arreglar lo reemplazaré. ¿Ok? En cuanto lo subas dimelo por favor para que lo vaya haciendo. Un saludo de tu amiga Yolanda. Fan de aura y maya (discusión) 09:41 3 nov 2012 (UTC) Al fin alguien de Chile :D Hola,soy Mew2003 y mi nombre real es Marina,soy chilena como tu.Para mi es raro encontrar alguien de chile y e buscado a personas de hai y te encontre,me caes bien y te pido ser mi amiga (no es por ser de mi pais). Atte:Femenino,el mejor genero (discusión) 02:58 11 nov 2012 (UTC) Etto... Sorry, pero no te entiendo n.nU Archivo: Neru_icon.gif NeruXLen ♥Love Forever♥ Archivo: Len_icon.gif 12:43 11 nov 2012 (UTC) Lol! Si claro TTwTT Ponme un Cubone,mejor dicho,ESTE Cubone Archivo:Cubone_Encapuchado_Triste.pnga ti que te pongo? KenyaTheCubone (discusión) 16:49 11 nov 2012 (UTC) QUE!? Me da flojera firmar TTuTT Facepalm Sé que soy pesada, pero aún así tengo que decírtelo... Haz un esfuercillo y mejora tu ortografía. Es muy desagradable intentar-recalco,intentar-leer tus novelas por esas patadas al diccionario español. Por favor, yo y mis ojos te lo agradecemos, adoro leer novelas, y me gustaría leer las tuyas sin temor a sufrir un ataque de ansiedad o una hemorragia en los ojos. Archivo:Shana(Avatar).png ¡Tsundere Power!¡Urusai, urusai, urusai! >:U Archivo:Louise(Avatar).png'' 23:34 11 nov 2012 (UTC)'' Un Zorua :3 Soy Marina de nuevo,quisiera ser una Zorua ¿viste mi Zorua Blaze? pues ahora mismito pondre una galeria de sprites de Blaze que quiero que me pongas como foto.Quisiera ponerte de tu pokemon mas favorito pero no pones cual es ¿cual pokemon quieres que te ponga? si dices cualquiera te pondre de Chikorita. Atte:Femenino,el mejor genero (discusión) 01:47 12 nov 2012 (UTC) Ups,me equivoque hola,anteriormente te dije que queria ser Zorua,pero queria ser Suicune.Te lo explicare:estaba entre Zorua y Suicune,no quise ser una especie de "Zoruicune" asi que elegi ser Suicune,como me gustan tanto los Zoruas me olvide del pokemon que elegi y puse Zorua. Atte:Femenino,el mejor genero (discusión) 02:09 12 nov 2012 (UTC) No te preocupes!! Bueno, lo único que qiiero es leerla que se ve buena Archivo:La.gif Hey,no me llamo Mariana Vi en tus amigos en donde estaba yo,entonces vi la palabra Mari'a'''na pero me llamo Marina.La letra que debes quitar esta marcada en negrita. Atte:Femenino,el mejor genero (discusión) 21:55 12 nov 2012 (UTC) mi correo hola pachi ¿te importa que te llame asi? ¿o como te llamo? Mi correo es yolandadoblem@hotmail.com Si lees este mensaje hoy martes 13 XD mala pata XD conectate rapido al chat por si estoy me gustaria hablar contigo pronto XD chaito Fan de aura y maya (discusión) 16:38 13 nov 2012 (UTC) Emm.. hola Hola Consuelo , verás he mirado tus novelas que ahora mismo estas haciendo , he visto muchas faltas de ortografía , y ya sabes que a mucha gente no le gustan las faltas. Te ruego a que intentes mejorar tus faltas , me encantaría poder leer una de tus novelas sin faltas de ortografía y bien organizado. Yo podría ayudarte a hacer un diseño a tus novelas que quede bien y ayudarte un poco más con las faltas de ortografía para no tener tantas. --Archivo:Grovyle_MM.pngNo temas la sangre.Teme mi auraArchivo:Grovyle_MM.png 17:10 13 nov 2012 (UTC) Un mini problema con las audiciones Hola has participado en mis audiciones,le podrías poner nombre a tu personaje? Aqui Melodía X,gracias por colaborar. Un pequeño problema Hola,soy tu amiga Mew2003.Por problemas de contraseña no puedo entrar a mi cuenta asi que me registre y soy el usuario Mew2004. Atte:Mew2004 (discusión) 18:29 5 dic 2012 (UTC) Ya se arreglo todo :D. Hola soy Mew2003,te aviso que mi cuenta solo funciona por notebook,osea,se arreglo todo,eso nada mas solo era para avisarte. Atte:Mew2004 (discusión) 02:02 7 dic 2012 (UTC) Firma Oye Pachirisu,¿Como hiciste tu firma asi? quiero quitar ese (discusion) y tener una firma como tu,¿Me podrias decir como hacer una firma como la tuya? Atte:Mew2004 (discusión) 02:04 7 dic 2012 (UTC) Estoy en el chat ewe Vente y me dices ewe Que bueno que volviste ewe [[Usuario:Lau-Cynda~|'ELF, SONE, tributo y cazadora de sombras']]~[[Usuario Discusión:Lau-Cynda~|'SARANGHAEYO YESUNG OPPA **Fangirl:ON**''']] 19:39 18 feb 2013 (UTC)